


Mcbutts

by bobleak



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's absolutely not good enough for James, blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mcbutts

Okay, so it’s an accepted fact that Tom and James are cute together. He’d almost be jealous if it wasn’t for the fact that James was so blatantly his.  
Tom might be basically perfect for James in every way, but James chose him, and isn’t that weird? This stupid, pretty Southend boy, wants Matt?? It’s been years and it still doesn’t quite compute, especially watching him now, with Tom. They just look like a couple.  
Matt doesn’t need confirmation that James is too good for him, he already knows but when James, still in fucking college for christs sake asked him if he ‘maybe want to go somewhere I mean if you want’ he agreed. Of course he did, for goodness sake the guy is 30 and still looks like he did in his teens. He doesn’t know what kind of witchcraft James is pulling there but he does know he just gave himself a semi.  
“Uh James…”  
“One second Matt but no Tom rejig it” Tom giggles and oh fuck he so knows these pants don’t leave anything to the imagination, so fuck it.  
“Jaaames suck my dick”James glances over and just shrugs  
“Not really in the mood” He’s going to die from this boner or something he’s fairly sure and it’s really disconcerting that those two are whispering, especially given that Tom is bright red and keeps giggling, this is it, James is gonna leave him. He’s gonna run off with someone hotter than him, it was inevitable really it’s a miracle they’ve lasted this long.  
He’s a little lost in his thoughts so it really is quite a shock when Tom leans across James’s lap and kisses Matt. He can’t really be blamed for stuttering as much as he does “Wha...I?...James...you?” Tom’s blushing and it’s adorable, not quite as adorable as James who eventually breaks the silence with a  
“For Christ’s sake just kiss him properly.” and the bastard knows Matt will never turn down anything. He grabs Tom by the stupid bow tie and pulls him into a, frankly, better kiss. When he opens his eyes a split second before they pull apart and James is watching and that’s new, and nice, and Matt is so fucked.  
So maybe when Tom finally puts his mouth on his dick he squeaks. He’s wound up as hell, and the visual is too much, really. Tom’s still looking at him, and apparently the boy has no gag reflex which is fortunate, because he’s so far gone his attempts to not fuck his mouth aren’t going entirely to plan. James is running a hand through Tom’s hair pushing him down farther, and Tom’s just letting him. Every so often he glances over at Matt and smirks. These ridiculous boys are going to kill him.  
He still maintains he wouldn’t have cum quite so embarassingly fast if James had just kept his mouth shut.  
“He looks really cute choking on cock though doesn’t he Mattie?” and that’s it , because James doesn't talk like that, James is quiet but if he wants to keep this up Matt really isn’t complaining. Of course Tom would swallow but lapping at his dick afterwards is unnecessary and cruel.  
He has no idea what happened to James today but he’s pulling Tom up and kissing him and Matt thought he had a slower recovery time than he used to but not if they keep this up, it’s obscene really. Alright, maybe Tom isn’t going to steal James away anytime soon.  
“Cuddles now!” James declares abruptly.Squeezing himself between Tom and Matt.  
This is normal, Matt thinks, Still his boy, still his James, He might be fixing Tom’s bow tie but still Matt’s, still his, still cosy. Maybe this Mcbusted thing isn’t so ridiculous, he thinks pulling James a little closer. A blowjob, however good it was won’t kill his possessive streak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them this probably never happened


End file.
